It is common practice to make recessed fluorescent luminaires from several components. A housing may be commonly formed from two separate ends, four separate frame sides, two hinges, two latches, and numerous fasteners. These parts are manually assembled into a complete luminaire using screws, rivets or other fasteners. Since assembly costs rise with the number of components, there is a need for a luminaire with a minimum number of components.
It is also common practice, to make luminaires with at least two different housings forms. One form is for recessed ceiling mounting, while a second is for recessed dry wall mounting. The application of a single or a three lamp version in place of the more common two lamp and four lamp versions usually requires additional different housing forms.
The disadvantages of the present common practice is the necessity to manufacture many parts and the need to assemble these parts together in various steps and the need to fasten the parts together by using mechanical fasteners, all of which is time consuming and expensive. There is then a need for a lamp fixture incorporating fewer parts to be assembled together for both the luminaire housing and frame.
There is also a need for a luminaire wherein a small change or addition of a component in the same housing may eliminate the need for a special housing thus providing flexibility for use.
Examples of the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,535; 4,403,275; 4,536,830. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,535 shows a recessed, multiple piece fluorescent lamp luminaire having side walls designed to coact with a suspended ceiling structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,275 shows recessed fluorescent lamp luminaire with an internal reflector structure to enhance light radiation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,830 shows a fluorescent lamp with an internal reflector structure to enhance illumination.